


Beginner

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Beginner

1  
拂晓刚至，Dean从地板上撑起自己，一阵酸痛钻开肩膀。他按住痛处，手指软得使不上劲。迈两步，停下。  
有东西缠住了左腕。  
窸窣声刮擦耳膜，Dean慢慢回过头，看见了Sam。

2  
离九岁还差一个月，佛罗里达大雪弥漫。Dean开始跟着John猎魔，训练比那更早，体能和射击是每日必修课。John还没让他独自直面怪物，只是不停地在笔记上指出怪物之间的区别，而他必须回答正确。这种时候不多，出现在两人面前的父亲总是醉醺醺的，头发里沾满酒精与心碎。  
Dean也好不到哪儿去，他从颠簸的车里昏头昏脑爬出来，浑身盐粒与汽油，到家时已将近午夜。John到处去找他的酒，Dean则撑着睁不开的眼皮补画盐线，踏着吱呀地板找他的弟弟。大多时候Sam已经闭着眼蜷在椅子里，睫毛不时抖两下，稚嫩手脚窝成取暖的小兽。他睡得很沉，斑点嘈杂的电视机也吵不醒。年纪稍大的男孩凝视着熟睡的弟弟，心脏漫过一层酸液。他勉力稳住虚浮的脚步，把人从椅子里轻轻抱起，又怕打碎似的悄悄搁在床上。  
他做得很小心，但小男孩仍免不了惊醒，眼睑柔软地垂下又睁开，迷迷糊糊就扯住哥哥衣袖。Dean只好守在床边轻声安慰，直到弟弟放心地陷进梦里才站起来，踩过棉花般的地面瘫在硬板床上。  
有几回实在困极了，就这么挨着Sam睡了过去，结果总被拉扯衣服的力度惊醒，睁眼就见两只攥得圆滚滚的拳头把他往床上拖，汗水从涨红的小脸滴到他鼻尖。Dean笑起来，擦掉弄得鼻子痒乎乎的汗珠，揉了揉弟弟小猫一样的卷发。白雾模糊的窗外，第一丝靛蓝刚扯破云层，天际汩汩流出浅金阳光。  
天亮了。  
那意味着稍大的男孩得起来给他们弄早餐，或者跟着John掐表训练。意味着他得离开。Sam一向乖巧得过分，这种时候却总是扯住哥哥，像本能抓住稻草的溺水者，双脚紧紧缠住他的大腿，透亮的绿眼里盛满哀求。“别走……”倦意与期望将稚嫩的嗓音磨得发哑，“我不想让你走。”  
Dean不愿意听。  
“放开我，Sammy。”他的语气耐心极了，弟弟眼里的光却一下子黯淡了。  
银刀在分割Dean的心脏。  
他让他失望了。  
父亲不耐烦的呼喊拍击着门板，Dean松开弟弟的手指，低声劝哄：“我们很快就回来了，我保证。”  
保证毫无用处，他甚至不知道会晚点回来还是回不来。别无他法。  
他让Sam失望了。  
他会让他失望更多。  
反复几回之后，Sam变得更沉默，只是坐在床上看他离开，双手平静地摆在身侧，每个眼神却都伸出了手。如释重负没持续多久，与其接触弟弟无声的视线，Dean宁愿他还想以前一样拽着自己。

这个“宁愿”实现在Dean刚满十三岁的黎明。  
蝉声骤起，他再一次从冰凉地板上惊醒，惶惶然揉着小腿。梦里有死去的怪物从没关好的窗户爬进来，黑色骨架罩得他无法动弹。尸体浑身散发着死亡的腐臭，从残破的肺里呼出愤怒咆哮，尖利污秽的指骨嵌进小腿里。于是刺骨疼痛从那处哗啦啦地蔓延开，他终于忍不住挣扎尖叫，往皮肤下钻的锐痛却置若罔闻。  
他猛然睁眼。微光刚掀开黑暗一角，屋里漂浮的昏暗层层堆砌。天是春天刚过去的微燥，等到小腿僵痛逐渐消退，Dean打了个哈欠站起来，脑袋重得要压断脖子。手腕忽然被缠住了。冰冷收拢，鳞片滑动摩挲，在空气里发出毛骨悚然的声响。  
一切都只是一瞬间的事。  
Dean慢慢回过头，先是看到了Sam。凝滞的稠黑里，弟弟的双眼亮如星辰。  
“我不想让你走。”小男孩嗓音发哑，在Dean软乎乎的心里锤了一下。  
手腕又紧了一下。弟弟像从前一样拉住了他。Dean弯起嘴角。  
是弟弟的手指。  
坚硬，像铁制的盔甲。  
而且冰冷潮湿，像刚从水里捞出来。  
而且凹凸不平。  
他低下头。  
Sam也低下头。  
他抬头看Sam。  
Sam抬头看他。  
两人保持僵硬的姿势面面相觑了一会儿。  
白昼渐渐点亮房间。Dean看着对方的轮廓从黑乎乎的线条变成熟悉的圆脸，窄小肩膀，瘦削手臂和大腿，还有……  
“尾巴。”他说。捏了捏，手上松了。  
“尾巴。”弟弟重复。  
“一条尾巴。”他补充。又捏了捏。  
“一……”复读机没说完，Sam被整个翻过去，措手不及地惊呼一声，一阵骨骼分离的钝痛就让他喊了出来。  
“这是……”Dean被喊声吓了一跳，放轻了拽尾巴的力度，眼睛依然瞪得圆圆的，像是不这么做就会原地爆炸，“这是真的！”  
小男孩委屈地趴着，脊椎的最后一节生出覆盖鳞片的黑色尾巴，末端小巧的三角钩正凄惨地颤动。  
“这这这这是怎么回事，Saaaaammy？”  
抬眼看着忽然变成结巴的哥哥，Sam慢慢地眨了下眼睛，瞳仁纯净无辜：“我不知道。”他吸吸鼻子，抹掉疼出来的眼泪。  
如果他说知道，至少还能找到些起因，现在他却说不知道。经过了最初的愕然，Dean一下子慌起来，以为弟弟生了病，又以为是中了咒语或是被附身，摸摸他额头又碰碰手指，问他冷不冷，有没有哪里疼，有没有跟陌生人说过话。  
见他这样，Sam也乱成一团，尾巴摆得像逃命的蝌蚪，叮里哐当就扫下一排水杯。玻璃在瓷砖上摔碎，他肩膀一紧，背脊绷得直直的，两只小拳头就要攥破床单。  
“怎么了，Dean？”父亲的问话响彻屋顶，紧接着是越来越近的沉重脚步，两人都颤了一下。Sam从床上跳起来，结果没站稳，眼看就要一头栽地板上，Dean赶忙上前接住。小小的身体结结实实摔在他胸口，差点把心脏直接挤出来。他忍住咳嗽，从床上咻地拽过被子盖住弟弟的屁股，慌乱中两人额头又撞了一下，不约而同地低嗷一声。John刚好走到门口。  
“发生什么了？我需要一个回答。”  
Dean看向弟弟，后者正惶恐地大口喘气，脸上白卡卡的。他干干地咽了下喉结，仍然看着怀里的人：“Sam不小心摔下床了，Sir。”  
不清楚为什么，他不想让John知道Sam的问题。  
也不想让Sam失望。  
沉默在燃烧的清晨一圈圈扩散。心跳愈发快速，汗水从额角流下，滴进眼里一片刺啦啦的痛。Dean眨掉疼痛，等待着父亲审视完毕，直到那句“收拾好这里，该训练了”随远去脚步落在地上，才松了一大口气靠在墙边。  
尾巴趁着Dean分神时蹑手蹑脚地缠上他手指，Sam把汗湿的脑袋埋在哥哥胸前，乖巧地蹭了两下。

3  
长尾巴的东西都是怪物，先射击，再提问。  
John的回答简洁干练，不带注释。  
Dean缩了缩脖子，悄悄把短双管枪推远了些：“我听说有的人生来是带尾巴的，因为人的祖先本来也有尾巴。”  
“很显然没进化完全的也是怪物。”John停下擦枪的手，眯起眼看了Dean一会儿。有那么一阵他以为父亲察觉了。但很快器械碰撞声再次响起，“你有什么要告诉我吗？”  
“没有，Sir。”Dean脑袋摇得像地震，过了一会儿又开口，“有可能是诅咒吗？”  
“诅咒不会持续太久，你没学好女巫那部分。”话里带上了谴责。  
他当然学了，倒背如流，但没有哪种诅咒跟浑然一体的尾巴有关。“抱歉，Sir。”他回答，心不在焉。这不算欺骗，他想，只是没告诉父亲全部事实。  
也许只是时效性的咒语。也许这不是什么可怕的东西。也许弟弟只是体质特殊。  
相对地，Sam似乎很喜欢它，总是在见到Dean时高兴地左右摆动，两人打闹时会毫不客气地用它轻轻抽在哥哥的手臂和胸口，鳞片掉下来时会不开心地扁嘴，听见John的声音时尾巴僵硬地垂在床边，像极了可怜兮兮的小狗。  
这仅仅是第一个征兆。Dean有足够的时间发现，并且利落解决，一如既往。但最终他什么都没做，只是在弟弟梦呓着摆动尾巴时惊醒片刻，并在沉重思考中沉沉睡去。到了白天，他就把那条异物小心地绑在弟弟背上，塞进T恤里，偶尔期待它会在父亲发现前就自然脱落，像青蛙一样。  
“我是怪物吗？”男孩无数次问哥哥。  
“当然不是。”Dean真的这么认为。只是跟别人有那么点不同，不代表就是异类。Sam的眼睛亮起来，露出傻气的酒窝。  
少年的手臂偶尔咔哒作响，深夜里肩胛骨崩裂般疼痛。有时睁开眼，会看见尾巴正无意识地拂在背上，带来一点点清凉，然后小心翼翼地缠在他脚腕，像是生怕他在睡梦中逃跑。Dean无奈地撇撇嘴，发现自己在微笑。  
他想他也喜欢这条小尾巴，如果这是弟弟的一部分，他总会喜欢上的。

4  
父亲同意带上Sam捕猎的傍晚，森林落满树叶，像坠落在地的星辰。Sam双手举着枪，警觉地跟在父亲和兄长身后，鞋底林草嘎吱作响。风过，John停步，示意他们安静。地下传来的微微异动震得Sam脚心发麻，窸窣窃语蝗虫般由远及近刺痛神经，他睁大眼睛扯了扯Dean的衣服，指着轮状翻滚的落叶，又惊恐地瞥了眼远处。但哥哥一脸疑惑地看着他，像是根本没注意到这些反常。同样毫无察觉的父亲已经重新出发，大步迈向危险喧闹之地。  
“北边……”私语声越来越响，连带着周围的树枝都晃动起来，Sam急得满头大汗，跑上去用力握住哥哥手腕，又试图警示父亲，“有东西正在过来……”话音刚落，苍老藤条相互盘结，沉睡的古树带着愠怒苏醒，繁茂枝叶覆住阳光，将整片树林变成暗绿深海。落叶铺就的地毯自北边涌动，起伏着迅疾甩向三人，无数枯黄砂石如洄游鱼群扬起利喙前赴后继。轰隆巨响逐渐逼近，动物们慌不择路地逃跑，逃得慢的就陷进叶海，再也不见踪影。  
“跑！”John大吼一声，带着儿子们朝来时的路奔去。他们没预想过这个情景，如果魔巨蜥出场前还来这么一幕，即使古书忘了提，幸存的露营者也不会忘。  
风沙涌至，斑驳叶丛忽然浮动起来，形成一道快速移动的线条。John瞄准移动方向朝它身上开了一枪，万物随着枪响骤然寂静，沙砾停止翻涌。被埋没的小灰鼠钻出来，惊魂未定地抖了抖毛。这只持续了数秒，接着狂风骤起，土石迷住猎人们的眼睛。怪物被激怒了，藤蔓急速相蔽，漫天黑雾腾空而起。Dean紧紧攥着弟弟的手臂奔跑，在一棵暂时抵御风沙的树干后回过头，却不见父亲踪影，只好扯开嗓子呼唤。  
呼声没有得到回应，却引来了别的东西。尖叫响起时Dean刚回头，手臂就差点被扯断，巨蜥张嘴咬住了Sam的上衣，Dean牢牢扳住树干用力回拽，利齿撕碎了脆弱布料，Sam整个砸在哥哥身上。来不及喊痛，Dean抱着他就往树林深处狂奔。恼怒的巨蜥追在后面，每步都缓慢笨拙，但迈得很大，眼看快接近了，Dean闭眼跳入蓦然出现的坑洞里。  
预想而来的失重感却没有出现，他睁开眼，只见弟弟纤细的尾巴正被巨蜥叼在齿间。随着咆哮，一阵天旋地转，两人都被甩回地面，手臂被粗糙砂石擦出了血。Dean艰难抬头，不禁心里一凉。  
昏迷的Sam面色发青，牙关紧咬，满是擦痕的背脊下方，只留下一小截残余的断尾。没有流血，却触目惊心地暴露在肮脏风沙里。巨蜥停滞一会儿，忽然惨叫着吐出两颗带血的断齿和尾巴。它气极了，怒吼着要扑向两人。  
忽听一声风过，丑陋的脑袋被整个砍下，骨碌碌滚到脚边。被斩首的怪物没有死，只是转身，盲目地朝刀来处袭击。John扔下刀，不断射击冒血的脖颈：“快，Dean！趁现在！”Dean从包里急慌慌地翻出汽油，整个泼满怪物的脖子。只听轰一声，熊熊烈火借着风爬遍巨蜥身体。  
黢黑带刺的藤蔓缓缓缩进土里，落叶纷纷回到摇曳枝头，阳光重回大地。他们看着巨蜥在火焰中化为一滩粘液，然后灰飞烟灭。John把昏迷的Sam抱在怀里，没发现小儿子陷入沉睡的真正原因。Dean勾着脑袋站在旁边，比什么时候都矮小。

5  
Sam昏睡了整整两天，发起了烧。少年寸步不离，弯曲太久的背脊疼得他好几回忍不住啜泣。回家第二天，John接了一个电话。Dean太熟悉他这种表情了，愤怒地挡在门前，却说不出理由。弟弟用惨烈牺牲保护了全家，却得不到父亲的一点注意力。  
关门声震得Dean缩了一下，男孩擦掉眼泪，拖着沉甸甸的脚步回到房间。弟弟坐在床头，皱着眉摸脑袋，冰袋躺在地上。Dean急忙跑过去，翻来覆去探额头，又把人抓起来看尾巴。体温降下来了，伤口已经痊愈，连残尾都没剩下，跟别人没什么不同。  
“很疼吗？”他轻声问。是他失职，没有保护好Sammy，让他受伤发烧。一想起这个，Dean就被内疚迎头埋没。  
血色霎时从脸上退去，Sam倒吸了口气，往床头缩了一下。Dean连忙抱住弟弟轻声安慰，直到对方慢慢停下颤抖，鼓着腮帮开口：“现在不疼了。那天……我做错了吗？”男孩注视着哥哥的眼睛，惶恐不安。  
“没有，你怎么会这么想？”Dean摇摇头，“你救了我们。”  
是尾巴拖住了怪物的速度，给了他们反击时间。他不该为此受到任何谴责。  
Sam吁了口气，慢慢翘起嘴角：“我很高兴它派上用场了。”  
很高兴他不是怪物。  
就算是，很高兴他有作用。  
心里一惊，Dean看向弟弟。后者柔软的刘海缀满光斑，笑起来时眼里住着星星，周遭一切都拢上了柔和的灯影。他心里像泡进暖水，眼角微微发烫。  
Sam忽然难耐地抿起嘴，又朝头发里揉。  
“你哪里不舒服吗？”他不记得弟弟撞伤了脑袋。  
“这里……”Sam烦恼地眨眨眼，“太痒了。”  
拨开两只小手，Dean抱着小男孩的脑袋对着光仔细看。过了好一会儿，又一脸发懵地甩甩头，重新确认。两个浅褐小突起对称分布在头顶，硬邦邦的。  
他低头看Sam。  
Sam抬头看他。  
两人保持僵硬的姿势面面相觑。  
“角。”他说。  
“角。”弟弟重复。  
“两只……”他略过似曾相识的情景对话直入主题，“这这这这是怎么回事，Saaaaammy？”  
“尾巴没了。”弟弟回答，理所当然地晃起脑袋，两只小角若隐若现。  
这话让少年心里又疼了一下，愣了好久才反应过来。因为尾巴断了，所以角长出来了。如果角断了，还会生出别的东西来。每个人的身体里都藏着需要露面的能量，有的变成了多余的手指，有的成了凸起的胎记，有的是密密麻麻的体毛。弟弟的则是尾巴和角。  
不，这些当然不是Dean当时能理解的，而是许多年后羽翼丰满的弟弟向他耐心解释的。这时的Dean只能瞪起两只眼睛，一边惊愕一边思考藏匿角的一百种方法。  
“很痒。”Sam开始抓挠起那块，越抓越狠，恨不得把头皮整个挠下来。Dean连忙捉住小手，轻轻吹着发烫的触角，像每回Sam弄伤手指或膝盖时一样。吹拂只能暂时止痛，但小男孩舒服地哼哼起来，不再试图活活拔下它们。但Dean不是很高兴，吓唬道：“要是摸多了会长不出来的。”男孩赶忙缩手。好像他们俩都很希望这玩意长得枝繁叶茂似的。  
Dean小心地吹着弟弟头顶的东西，苦恼又庆幸。  
“你应该庆幸。幸好只是角，不是掉毛的翅膀和发光的眼睛。”他想着。背后又疼起来，皮肤下的蛰刺感翻涌游走，似乎有东西随时要破土而出。  
小男孩耳朵贴在哥哥胸口，一双榛绿眼睛狡黠地闪个不停。

END


End file.
